Hannah
Hannah Washington is a non-playable character in Until Dawn. She was the middle child of the Washington family, the older twin sister of Beth, and the younger sister of Josh Washington. After falling victim to a prank, Hannah disappeared into the woods with her sister Beth, where they end up missing after the occurrence of a tragic event. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Ella Lentini. Appearance Hannah is a young adult with medium-shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Hannah's height is 5'8" (172cm) and her weight is 110 lbs, the same as Beth, as stated in her "missing" poster. She wears onyx-black rectangular glasses, blue jeans and a black, lacy blouse. She has a dark caramel complexion. After Beth finds her in the woods, she wears Beth's fuchsia winter coat. She has a tattoo of a black butterfly on her upper right arm, which she got after taking a magazine compatibility test that advised her to do something reckless in order to get Mike's attention, such as getting a tattoo or running away from home. Hannah also wears a heart-shaped locket with a picture of her and Beth. Personality At the beginning of the game, Hannah had a crush on Mike. Based on her diary and her actions in the prologue, she is seen as being very trusting towards others. Her twin sister refers to her as being 'naive'. Hannah's near-obsessive crush on Mike and the lengths she goes to in an attempt to get him to notice her suggest she is rather insecure and tries her best to be appreciated by others. Given the results of the compatibility test, she is probably the opposite of Mike in terms of personality, who generally comes across as bold and outgoing. Until Dawn Biography Hannah is the second child of the Washington family, being the twin sister of Beth and the younger sister of Josh. Appearing to be rather naive, Hannah hopelessly crushes on her friend Mike, whom she specifically hopes to see when she, Josh and Beth invite their friends over to the lodge for a weekend of fun. By then, it was revealed that she had finished her senior year of high school. Hannah, along with Beth, disappeared on February 2nd of 2014. The police searched high and wide, but despite their best efforts, the sisters are still missing, presumed dead. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Around 2 AM on February 2nd of 2014, the protagonists (with the exception of Sam, who was unwilling, and Josh and Chris, who had passed out from drinking) decided to play a prank on an unsuspecting Hannah. As Sam criticizes the cruelty of the prank, Jessica brushes this off, claiming she deserves it for making moves on Emily's then-boyfriend, Mike. They leave a note behind for Hannah, convincing her to come to the guest room, signed by Mike. The group then head up to the room and hide there. As Hannah enters the guest room, she meets Mike, who convinces her to take off her top. However, her friends reveal themselves right as Hannah does so. Out of embarrassment, she flees into the woods. The group chases after her to the door, calling out to her. Beth, noticing a shadow outside, discovers what the group has done. After calling them jerks, she proceeds to chase after her sister into the woods, where she will later find her crying in the snow. After finding Hannah, they see a Wendigo behind them, which then chases the two until they reach the edge of a cliff. Hannah and Beth both fall off the cliff when backing up, but Beth manages to grab a hanging branch with one hand and Hannah's hand with the other. The Stranger reaches his hand out to Beth, who can either attempt to take his hand or willingly drop Hannah off the cliff. Regardless of Beth's choice, they will both fall as their bodies are shown landing down a rockslide, presumably killing them both. Chapter 2 While looking for Josh, Sam has the option to visit Hannah's room. Depending on the amount of stuff she finds, it is revealed Hannah's crush on Mike was even bigger than imaginable, as multiple clues relate to her wanting to prove herself to him. The room is decorated with butterfly clippings and photos of her family, including Josh. 'Chapter 7' When Emily is making her way through the mines, she is able to find clues. If these are collected during the chapter, it reveals that Hannah miraculously survived the fall with only a broken leg and minor scratches. However, Beth was the unfortunate one of the two. As Beth had succumbed from major injuries, Hannah became the sole witness of her passing. For days, Hannah wandered, searching for a way out and awaited rescue while doing so. During her time down in the mines, she created a make-shift grave for Beth, all the while ignoring her hunger pains. A month after the fall, she reluctantly gave in to her hunger and decided to dig up Beth's grave and eat her corpse for sustenance, unaware of the fact that the spirit of a Wendigo was possessing her. Within a few days, Hannah had transformed into a Wendigo and finally escaped the mines. 'Chapter 8' After chasing the Stranger, she ends up finding and pursuing Emily in an attempt to kill her, while a terrified Emily tries to escape. If Emily survives and makes it back to the lodge, she will explain to the others what she believes happened a year ago, amidst her panic. When playing as Chris, Hannah kills the Stranger as they head back to the lodge with the knowledge that Josh has now disappeared from the shed. If the player fails to shoot Hannah, or chose to shoot Ashley in Chapter 6, she will decapitate him. If not Chris will get to safety. In a short cutscene, Hannah is seen pulling Josh's unconscious body to the mines. 'Chapter 9 ' When playing as Ashley in the tunnel, Hannah is hiding underneath a cellar door, mimicking Jessica's voice while trying to open the trapdoor. If Ashley follows the voice and decides to open the hatch, Hannah will suddenly burst out and decapitate Ashley. At this point in time, Chris can also be decapitated if he was left behind earlier. Chapter 10 Visit The Wendigos page for a timeline of Hannah as the Wendigo, and how she appeared in previous chapters. Hannah has shown throughout the game that she preyed upon those that pranked her a year ago. As the survivors attempt to survive the night, she can kill Ashley, Emily, Matt, Chris, Josh, and Jessica before the final confrontation, depending on the player's actions. In the finale, she may kill Josh. If the Scrawled Journal was found, she will recognize him and spare him while Mike hides in fear. After entering the lodge, Hannah begins to fight with two other Wendigos that broke in before her and chased Sam and Mike. One of the fights results in Hannah haphazardly throwing a Wendigo across the room, causing it to land against the fireplace, creating a gas leak. In the lodge, she may kill Sam, Mike, Ashley or Emily. With Sam's acknowledgment of the gas leak, she and Mike then decide to ignite the gas leak with a broken light bulb to destroy the lodge, ultimately killing the Wendigos as the group barely escapes the lodge in time, just as a rescue helicopter arrives. Death *Depending on the player's choices in Chapter 10, Sam or Mike will light the cabin on fire, causing an explosion, which kills Hannah and the other Wendigos left in the lodge. Killed Victims *Jessica (Determinant) *Matt (Determinant) *Emily (Determinant) *The Stranger *Chris (Determinant) *Ashley (Determinant) *Josh (Determinant) '' *Two Wendigos *Sam ''(Determinant) *Mike (Determinant) Relationships Beth See Hannah and Beth for more information. Beth was Hannah's younger twin sister. The two were naturally very close due to being siblings, but also noticeably good friends. They seem to care very much for each other, as evident by Beth's relationship status with Hannah and her sisterly protectiveness, shown in how she ran after Hannah after the prank. When Beth finds Hannah in the woods, she immediately offers her her coat, before being pursued by the then unknown danger. After reaching the end of a cliff, Hannah slips and drags Beth down before Beth manages to grab onto a protruding branch. The Stranger then extends his hand in an attempt to rescue them. Beth has the option to either drop to save herself or let go of the branch. Regardless, the twins fall down the cliff and into the mines, and in Beth's case, her death. In Hannah's journal, found by Sam in the mines, she expresses sorrow for the death of her sister, and the extreme regret she feels in digging her up to eat her corpse. Josh Josh was Hannah and Beth's older brother. He had a very close relationship with both twins. Hannah seemed to notice Josh's illness as referenced in her diary. One year into their disappearance, the twins' friends and local police presumed them dead. Josh, still mourning his sisters' presumed deaths, blamed himself for being unable to interfere and help the night of the prank. However, Josh has an alternate persona, revealed to be The Psycho, a masked maniac that mentally tortures the group a year after, as a form of revenge, in order for them to experience the same emotions his sisters a year prior felt. Hannah seemed to care about Josh as much as he did for her. If Mike and Sam found Hannah's Journal in the mines, they will later reveal the truth to Josh. When Hannah is encountered soon after, Josh will recognize her in time by shouting her name, resulting in her recognizing him back. Instead of killing Josh, she will drag Josh away to her lair. If Mike and Sam did not find the Journal, Josh will recognize Hannah too late and be killed. Ashley Ashley and Hannah seem to be neutral friends. Regardless, Ashley still decided to participate in the prank. Ashley's relationship with Hannah, and her affiliation with the prank, becomes a difficult and painful topic for her a year after, where she will be confronted with Hannah's disappearance on multiple occasions. Believing Hannah may be contacting her through an Ouija board, Ashley soon becomes frantic and upset. She can claim she had no intention of hurting her, and be apologetic over what happened. During Josh's prank, Ashley believes in seeing the ghost of Hannah. In the old hotel, the player can choose whether Ashley can be repentant about her actions, or claim that Hannah overreacted. She has this same option when finding a film reel, playing a video of the prank. Regardless of her possible regrets, Hannah will mimic Jessica's voice to lure Ashley away from the group. If she succeeds, she will swiftly decapitate Ashley and drag her body away. She may also kill Ashley by sadistically gouging out her eyes. Chris Hannah wasn't shown to have any interaction with Chris during the prologue, although he is one of the only three lodge survivors to not participate in the prank played on her. Despite having no involvement, she aggressively pursues him as he runs back to the lodge, and if he is caught, she will decapitate him by plunging her fingers into his neck before ripping his head off. She may also hunt him in the mines, where she can lure him by mimicking the voice of Jessica. If Ashley opened the trapdoor earlier, she may grab Chris from the ceiling and will decapitate him. Emily Hannah is shown to have a negative relationship with Emily when she was alive, likely due to having a crush on her then-boyfriend, Mike. She was very compliant in the prank against her. Emily did not take Hannah seriously, as she brushed Hannah's humiliation off as "just a prank". However, a year later, Emily deeply regrets her actions, apologizing for her disappearance. As a Wendigo, Hannah uses cruel tactics when she chases Emily and kills her by slowly and deliberately gouging her eyes out. Jessica Hannah's relationship with Jessica in the start of the game seems to be a dubious one, as Jess was the one who came up with the idea of playing a prank on her. She states her motivations for the prank as "looking out for her girl Em". A year later, Mike and Jessica may find police tape. Jessica regrets her actions, stating they played a stupid half baked prank, but also claims they "could not have expected them to do a dumb thing like that into the woods". She does appreciate Mike possibly being respectful about their disappearance. As is the case with Emily, Hannah appears to be particularly sadistic when killing a frantic Jessica by inserting two fingers down her throat and forcefully tearing off her lower jaw. This may be the result of Jessica's intimate relationship with Mike, as well as her loudly boasting about having intercourse with him as they were being stalked in Chapter 3. Matt Hannah isn't shown to have a positive relationship with Matt. He was compliant in the prank and filmed her taking her shirt off for Mike. She does, however, call his name out first, out of all five pranksters: possibly surprised by his participation, expecting him the least likely person to cooperate. As a Wendigo, Hannah aggressively pursues Matt in the mines, and can kill him by ramming a hook through his lower jaw or smashing his face in. Mike Hannah evidently had an obesssive crush on Mike, making her an easy target for the prank, thinking he may have been interested in her. Her diary, found by Ashley and Chris in the dollhouse, has his name multiple times in it, where she expresses excitement about spending time with him. She keeps a photo of Mike at the Senior Prom hidden underneath a stack of papers on her cork board in her room at the lodge. She takes a magazine test to determine if she and Mike are compatible, which may have been the main reason she got a tattoo, in order to impress him. Hannah cared so deeply about Mike that some of the affection appeared to have remained even after she became a Wendigo. Hannah may cause Mike's death, but she never immediately or directly kills him, even when having multiple opportunities to do so. Sam Sam was Hannah's best friend and one of only three survivors that did not take part in the prank that caused her to flee into the woods. Sam expresses that she thinks the prank shouldn't happen in the start when she says "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" and persists to say that "It's not her fault" that she has a crush on someone who is taken. Sam is the only lodge survivor who attempts to stop the prank and warn Hannah. After discovering the prank went wrong, Sam sharply criticized her friends as "jerks". Despite the close friendship, as a Wendigo, Hannah shows no mercy and will kill Sam by brutally impaling her in the lower abdomen with her arm if given the chance. However, if or when Sam runs to the switch, Hannah is seen pouncing on another Wendigo that attempts to attack Sam, showing she may have recognized Sam (similarly to how she can recognize Josh if Sam found the Scrawled Journal earlier) and was allowing her to escape and blow up the lodge. The Inpatient Hannah and Beth can appear in one of the end of the terrifying story based on the 50s, The Inpatient. They will meet in the frozen forest, fleeing the Makkapitew (in this case, us) and approaching the edge of their deaths. Trivia *She was a passionate tennis player, as shown by her winning the bronze medal in the Alberta International 2013 Championship. **She also seemed to love horse riding, indicated by the horse riding photos in her room, and the certificates on the Remembrance Board. *Hannah, as a Wendigo, appears to have specific methods for killing her former friends. If given the opportunity, she will always impale Sam in the stomach; decapitate Chris; rip off Jessica's lower jaw; crush Josh's head; and gouge out Emily's eyes. Only Matt and Ashley can be killed in two ways: Matt can have his face smashed in or his jaw impaled through a hook, while Ashley can be decapitated or have her eyes gouged out. **She appears to have a tendency to attack her victim's heads, which she collects afterwards. This can be seen when Sam opens the door to her lair: the head of the Stranger, and depending on player's actions, the heads of Jessica, Matt; Ashley, and Chris can be seen. ***Strangely enough, Emily's corpse is never decapitated. *As a Wendigo, Hannah appears to be larger and stronger than the other Wendigos, and seems visibly dominant over them. This might be because she is a recently turned Wendigo, as the rest were transformed back in the 50s. **However, Hannah was most likely possessed by the Makkapitew Wendigo spirit, which was known as the strongest of the Wendigo spirits, giving her an immense strength and size. It's indicated by the Stranger, as he was hunting and killed the Makkapitew the night of Hannah and Beth's disappearance. * The only playable character that Hannah can/will not directly kill is Mike. * She is the only known Wendigo to be a female. * If she was shot by Mike in Chapter 4, she will have a bullet stuck in her head for the rest of the game. * If she killed Josh in Chapter 10, she will be seen later with his blood covering her mouth and upper chest. * Hannah's character is possibly inspired by Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th film series by her origin of being a victim of pranks and harassment. Like him, after being presumed dead, she returns as a bloodthirsty killer. ** However, unlike Jason, Hannah died and didn't come back while Jason died and always came back. * Ella Lentini, Hannah and Beth's voice actress, was also part of the original cast when the game was developed for the PS3, alongside Noah Fleiss, Chris' voice actor, and Brett Dalton, Mike's voice actor. She is the only actress in the game to be in the PS3 and the PS4 incarnations of the game. * When she was human, her height was - 1.72 m, weight - 50 kg Quotes * 'Mike? It's Hannah?' * 'I got your note.' * 'What...? Oh my god! Matt!? What are you doing here?! Mike... !' * 'I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb...' * 'Beth... ? (...) Oh Jesus Christ!' de:Hannah Washingtonru:Ханна Вашингтон Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wendigos Category:Characters in Rush of Blood Category:Characters in The Inpatient